Mon corps a bougé tout seul
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke protège Naruto au détriment de sa propre vie, comment réagit le blond ? Une autre version de la mission au Pays des Vagues. UR, vague NaruSasu


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà donc avec une petite histoire qui n'était pas prévue ^^ J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fiction en voyant une image sur laquelle Sasuke est allongé sur le sol et Naruto le prenant dans ses bras. Il semblerait que mon cerveau ait eu un déclic car je me suis tout de suite dit "Et si ça c'était en fait passé comme ça ?". Bon, pour l'instant ce que je vous raconte doit sembler un peu confus, mais je n'ai pas envie de tout vous dévoiler de mon OS. Je vous donnerais juste comme indice : mission au Pays des Vagues, et puis, le titre est assez révélateur, non ?

**Genre : **UR/OS/Friendship/Drama avec un vague Shônen-ai

**Pairing :** NaruSasu mais comme je l'ai dit ça reste très vague

**Disclaimer : **ça fait un bon moment que j'économise, mais aurais-je un jour assez d'argent pour les racheter à Kishimoto-sama ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>Mon corps a bougé tout seul<strong>

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Le brouillard qui nous entourait avait désépaissi et offrait à présent une meilleure visibilité qui permettait de voir jusqu'à environ cent mètres. Je me mordis la lèvre pour qu'elle arrête ses tremblements incessants et aussi parce je ne voulais pas que Kakashi-sensei se rende compte de mon état. Pourtant c'était inutile. Lorsque Sakura m'avait demandé où était Sasuke, le sensei était avec elle et avait vu aussi bien que ma coéquipière l'expression de mon visage. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air désespéré et plein de remords pour que leurs visages s'assombrissent aussi vite en me voyant et qu'elle courre aussi vite sur le lieu de notre combat pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Alors pourquoi j'essayais de cacher ma peine ? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit faible ? Impuissant ? … Non, rien de tout ça, en réalité j'avais honte. Parce que je n'avais rien pu faire, rien empêcher ? Parce que j'avais failli aux attentes de mon sensei ? Oui, il y avait un peu de tout ça, mais aussi d'autres choses, de beaucoup d'autres choses.

À force de mordre ma lèvre, celle-ci se mit à saigner mais je ne prêtai pas attention au goût du sang qui se répandait dans ma bouche, bien trop occupé à retenir mes larmes. Je sentais que mon corps entier commençait à trembler lorsque Kakashi-sensei s'adressa à moi :

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé Naruto, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »

Je restais silencieux face à ces paroles, ne sachant que répondre. Il continua donc :

« - Je suis sûr que tu as fait ton possible pour le…

- C'est faux ! l'interrompis-je en colère, vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'avez pas vu, vous ne savez rien !

- …

- C'est à cause de moi si Sasuke est… C'est parce que j'ai été faible ! C'est à cause de moi ! m'emportais-je pour de bon.

- … Il t'a protégé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus répondre. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment Kakashi-sensei faisait pour déchiffrer aussi bien les gens, peut-être était-ce à cause de ce sharingan. Mais même si je savais qu'il avait cette drôle de capacité, elle me laissait toujours surpris. Il dut le voir car il eut un petit sourire et qu'il m'expliqua :

« - Ça se voit car non seulement tu es triste, mais qu'en plus tu es en colère. Pas seulement contre notre ennemi mais aussi contre toi-même, Naruto.

- … Oui, il n'aurait pas du me protéger, avouais-je. Je… Je ne lui avais rien demandé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

- Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre un être cher devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir encore des regrets… »

Je ne comprenais pas tout dans ce qu'avait dit Kakashi-sensei, mais j'avais au moins compris une chose : Sasuke avait voulu me protéger, et ce au péril de sa vie. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, car lui et moi nous nous détestons… Ou plutôt _détestions_.

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Sakura, elle aura besoin de toi plus que jamais. Et toi aussi tu auras besoin d'elle pour surmonter cette épreuve. Ne la laisse pas seule, me conseilla-t-il. »

J'hochais la tête machinalement s'en même jeter un regard au sensei et me mis à courir vers Sasuke, comme l'avait fait Sakura-chan quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus je me rapprochais de mes deux coéquipiers, plus les sanglots de Sakura-chan résonnaient clairement à mes oreilles, me déchirant un peu plus le cœur. Elle allait m'en vouloir c'était certain. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour sauver son bien-aimé, elle allait me détester elle aussi, comme tous les autres. Dire qu'elle commençait tout juste à m'apprécier…

J'arrivai à la hauteur de Sakura-chan et m'arrêtai juste derrière elle. Elle était penchée sur le corps de notre ami, les bras et la tête posés sur son torse et son corps était secoué de sanglots. À cet instant je ne sus pas qu'est-ce qui me faisait le plus mal, voir Sakura-chan morte de chagrin pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ou voir le corps de Sasuke étendu sans vie. Peut-être les deux réuni en fait. Je m'abaissai vers ma coéquipière et posai une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. J'attendais sa réaction, me préparant mentalement à recevoir une gifle ou un coup de poing. Mais je ne reçus que deux bras qui m'enlacèrent de toute leur force. Interdit je ne sus comment réagir à cette élan de tendresse.

« - Naruto… sanglota-t-elle, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar ! Il ne peut pas… Sasuke-kun ne peut pas être…

- Je… je suis désolé Sakura-chan… C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui aurais du être à sa place…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! me coupa-t-elle toujours en pleurs, heureusement que tu n'as rien. Je suis tellement contente… je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant ! »

Elle me serra un peu plus fort contre elle, et j'étais heureux. Pas tellement de cette proximité toute nouvelle, mais heureux qu'elle m'ait dit ces mots que jamais personne ne m'avait dit.

_Toi… ne meurs pas…_

Ah si… Sasuke me les avait dits aussi, lui aussi voulait que je vive. Alors je le ferai pour lui, pour eux. Et je rendis son étreinte à Sakura-chan.

Lorsque ses pleurs eurent cessé, ou tout du moins diminué, elle se recula et planta ses yeux émeraudes encore mouillés dans les miens.

« Je… je vais rejoindre Kakashi-sensei. Je te laisse avec Sasuke-kun… Tu l'aimais beaucoup toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste »

Et sans que je puisse répondre elle me laissa seul avec lui. Je tournais la tête vers celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie et une douleur atroce me parcourut lorsque je le vis. C'était pire que de l'avoir vu fermer les yeux et ne plus bouger, maintenant la dure réalité me sautait à la figure.

Sasuke était mort.

Cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir mes larmes et ne cherchai même pas à le faire. Ça m'était bien égal que Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan m'entendent pleurer, au contraire, qu'ils comprennent tous ma peine de l'avoir perdu. Parce que malgré les apparences, Sasuke et moi étions proches, plus que nous n'osions le dire. Et je me mis à parler entre mes sanglots qui ne tarissaient pas :

« Je te demande pardon, je t'en prie pardonne-moi… C'est à cause de moi, je le sais… Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire… Si seulement tu n'avais pas eu à me protéger ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu voulais vivre, non ? Tu n'avais pas un but à atteindre ? Il était donc si peu important pour que tu l'abandonnes si facilement… Et ne me dis pas que ma vie était plus importante, je ne te croirais pas ! Tu me détestais, tu me l'as dit… alors pourquoi ? »

J'essuyais mes yeux inondés de larmes et reniflais. Je relevais la tête vers lui et contemplais quelques instants son visage. Ses traits étaient doux et posés comme s'il dormait, jamais je ne l'avais vu avec un visage si apaisé. Machinalement je remis une mèche de ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle le gêne. Puis je me remis à monologuer, à genoux à ses côtés.

« Tu sais même si je t'ai dit que je te détestais… je t'aime bien quand même. Tu as été la première personne qui m'a vraiment accepté tel que j'étais sans se poser de questions. Quand j'étais petit les autres me regardaient tous de travers comme si j'étais un monstre qui leur avait fait du mal, mais pas toi. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec ces yeux pleins de haine et j'étais heureux. Tu étais le premier à ne pas me haïr comme le faisaient tous les autres, j'étais heureux… Tu es mon premier lien Sasuke, mon premier… ami, soufflais-je. »

À ces mots je me penchais à nouveau vers lui et inconsciemment, je déposais un baiser sur son front en dessous de son bandeau frontal. Je fus moi-même surpris par mon geste, et reculai un peu sous l'étonnement. Puis je finis par murmurer :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi… »

Je me levai pour rejoindre les deux membres de mon équipe, ne supportant plus de rester seul avec ma peine et amorçai un pas, quand quelque chose retint ma jambe gauche.

« Qui a besoin… d'être sauvé… Usuratonkachi. »

Je me figeai tel une statue et mon cœur sembla vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tellement il cognait fort contre ma cage thoracique. Je pivotai lentement vers la voix et découvrit une main me retenant par mon pantalon qui appartenait à un Sasuke aux yeux entre-ouverts et au regard agacé. La stupeur de l'instant passé, je ne réfléchis pas et me jetai sur mon ami revenu d'entre les morts.

« - Sasuke ! Tu es vivant !

- Bien sûr Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Et lâche-moi, t'es lourd.

- Nan je te lâche pas Teme, le taquinais-je.

- Tu me fais mal, je suis blessé je te rappelle.

- Ah ! Oui, pardon… m'excusais-je en défaisant rapidement mon étreinte.

- Tch'. »

Revoir Sasuke s'énerver pour un rien était le plus grand des soulagements, et je laissais un énorme sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Un sourire comme je n'en faisais que rarement, capable d'illuminer tout Konoha une nuit sans lune. Sasuke détourna les yeux, embarrassé, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle si cela était encore possible.

Trop heureux, je laissai libre cours à ma joie et appelai Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan pour leur faire partager le miracle que je venais de vivre, et m'élançai vers eux pour les trainer de force jusqu'à Sasuke si jamais ils ne me croyaient pas.

Sasuke profita de ce moment de répit pour pousser un long soupir. Heureusement que le brouillard ne s'était pas totalement levé, sinon Naruto aurait vu la légère teinte rosée de ses joues. Et heureusement que Naruto avait couru jusqu'à Sakura et Kakashi, sinon il aurait vu Sasuke frôler de ses doigts sur le bas de son front qui n'était pas couvert par le bandeau de Konoha, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ma version de la fin de la mission au Pays des Vagues vous a plu ! Ce n'était qu'un petit OS sans prétention, l'histoire pas trop approfondie, c'est juste à prendre comme ça vient. Si vous voulez quelque chose de plus sérieux et recherché, lisez plutôt <em>Tsunagari ^^<em>

Merci de m'avoir lu et pensez à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
